


The Eye of the Storm

by Inactive_Account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Bukkake, Child Childbirth, Child Pregnancy, Dirty Talk, Eventual Non-Con, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Shouta, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Keith hid in a barn on Halloween.He was a child.Keith did not know he would be kidnapped by Lance and Hunk, who would make him their sex slave, but he only knew that he did not care. They gave him orgasms. It was only when it was too late, that he would regret having gone with them.





	1. Keith/Hunk

Keith ran inside the barn.

The rain pounded down from outside; he listened to it loud on the boards high above him, while it trickled down small cracks and splashed into various puddles by his feet, and – with a sob – he flinched to hear loud thunder above. It crackled and crunched the air, until the flash of lightning came and blinded him inside, and then another wave of thunder. He shuddered, as the air grew crisp and cold and made him light-headed. He hated the storm.

Keith stumbled over the straw-covered ground, until he reached the bales of hay at the very back of the barn, where he collapsed down and stared up at the ceiling with his grey eyes blurred with falling tears. He wished he hadn’t ran away from Shiro, but he so wanted to go trick-or-treating and he knew Lance would make fun of him for staying home. He didn’t mean to get lost; now his tiny shoes were covered with mud, while his jeans were ripped and torn from climbing beneath the barbed wire. Shiro would be so angry!

The lightning struck again.

It cast shadows about the barn, but this time one was deep and dark and stood out among the rest, until Keith wanted to scream but his voice seized up in terror. He scrambled backward, while his black mullet fell about his face, and – with tiny seven year old hands – grasped his red jacket to his chest and felt his heart beat fast within his chest. Keith broke into a cold sweat, as he stumbled and struggled against the hay. The round and large black figure came ever close, as the lightning struck and Keith could make out dark skin and lots of weight.

“Hey, kid,” said a deep voice. “Where’s your parents?”

Keith looked up as the man stood before him; he was very fat, but very tall, and dressed in a black robe that looked perfect for a Halloween costume. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. Keith rubbed at his eyes and watched as the man knelt down and looked him over, while he licked at his lips and grabbed at his crotch. It was strange, but it was Halloween and everyone acted strange at Halloween. Keith frowned and muttered:

“My brother was mean. I ran away.”

“Whoa, really?” The man gasped in an exaggerated manner. “I would run away, too. Hey, you must be scared, right? Why don’t I – like – keep you company? I’m supposed to be a big scary murderer, but – honestly – I’m totally scared, too! Can I cuddle you?”

Hunk plopped down next to Keith. He looked old, like maybe thirty or forty, but Keith cuddled up beside him and let that soft hand rest on his back. It rubbed light circles, while Hunk groaned and used his other hand to grab again at his crotch, but this time Keith noticed it was lumpy and hard and stuck upward. It was weird. Keith reached out and poked at it; Hunk arched his back and cried out, while he undid his trousers and released what was inside, and Keith gasped to see a hard dick for the first time in his life.

It was big and he could wrap his hands around it. The tip was round like a mushroom, with a slit that leaked out a clear liquid, and – as the thunder sounded loud again – Keith reached touched it and realised it was sticky. He lifted his hand and licked off the sticky fluid, while Hunk groaned and slid his hand underneath Keith’s shirt. The hand was warm, but good against his back. Keith wondered if touching Hunk more would make him touch him more.

Hunk’s hand slid down the back of his pants, where a finger moved in between his cheeks, and rubbed in circles over his hole. It felt good, but that was such a dirty place! Keith wondered why anyone would touch there, but liked that someone was paying him attention, and he wriggled back and squeezed a little on Hunk’s dick. It was warm and soft on the outside, but very hard on the inside, and he thought it was nice and like a sock covering a toy car. He giggled and looked up to Hunk with a big smile.

“Pump it up and down,” said Hunk.

Keith lifted his hands up and down, as he struggled and furrowed his brow in confusion. It got wetter and wetter until Hunk was shuddering and groaning and exploded white liquid all over his black robes, and it then trickled down over Keith’s hands. Keith thought it looked like milk, so he lifted his hands to taste the liquid, but scrunched his mouth and spat it out, because it tasted too salty and bitter. Hunk laughed and patted his head.

“You’ll learn to love it, kid,” said Hunk. “And we got all night.”

Keith smiled, happy to make his new friend happy.

“Can I make you feel good?”

Keith nodded, as Hunk licked at his lips. He watched as those clothes were slowly removed, piled up until they were slid behind Keith, and – as Keith was gently coaxed down, with the clothing as a comfortable pillow – he looked down to see the half-hard and wet member. It was still covered in the icky goo, which was still bitter on Keith’s tongue, but he continued to try and swallow it away as Hunk slid down his pants and pulled them off with his shoes.

It was cold. Keith shivered; the lightening flashed again, sending scary shadows about the barn on the Halloween night, and the darkness was so black that it was impossible to see beyond the rolls of fat that overwhelmed Hunk’s frame. He murmured when his underpants were removed from his legs, exposing his small and hairless crotch. Keith blushed and reached down to cover his little member, but Hunk laughed and forced them above his head, before he wrenched off his jacket and shirt, leaving him fully nude. Keith groaned.

Two virginal nipples stood erect in the cold. Hunk bent down and took one in his mouth; Keith cried out in pleasure, as his hands threaded into dark hair, and he grasped hard as he arced his back and writhed under new sensations. The lightning flashed again, but this time he noted no thunder, and the flash came from inside the barn. It burned into his retinas. Another flash came, then another, as Hunk kissed a trail lower and lower.

“I have a friend here,” murmured Hunk. “I’ll introduce you later.”

He sucked at the tiny and soft cock, until it grew erect. Keith was overwhelmed by absolute pleasure, as he thrashed from side-to-side and kicked out, and he felt his cock grow hard and it worried him. He was scared it wouldn’t go down. He was scared he would have to tell Shiro. He was scared they would send him to a doctor. Keith gasped for breath, as the flashes came again and again, while his chest flushed red and his swollen lips parted with heavy pants, and he mewled like a kitten desperate for more. Keith swallowed hard.

“I – I’m going to pee,” cried Keith.

Keith came long and hard. It was a dry-come, so that nothing came out, but he felt his stomach muscles clench and tighten, as his dick shook and spluttered, and – even though nothing came out – he choked back on saliva and grew light-headed. He arched his back and curled his toes, while his eyes rolled back into his head. He collapsed back and struggled to breathe, as Hunk pulled back and licked at his lips with half-lidded eyes.

“You want to carry on playing?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, I like this game,” gasped Keith.

 


	2. Keith/Hunk/Lance

Hunk ran his hands over the soft flesh.

Keith was so perfect; he looked fucked raw, even without any penetration, and his skin was flushed red in the dark barn, while a sweat broke over his skin. Those swollen lips were moist and bruised, while a trail of saliva slid down his cheek, and Hunk – unable to hold back much longer – swore and spread those lithe legs. Keith murmured, clearly exhausted. The skin was hairless and warm, so that Hunk was already hard and desperate for more.

He looked over into the corner of the barn, as he signalled Lance over to them. Lance was dressed in a baggy green coat and white t-shirt, while his jeans were heavily tented, and his brown skin was all the darker with his arousal. He was tall and slim, while his accent held no trace of his Cuban heritage, and those blue eyes were dilated, as his trembling fingers clasped at his camera, which continued to take photographs. It was funny to think their plan to abduct a trick-or-treater ended up with a small child coming to them instead. He groaned.

“Want to spit-roast him?” Hunk asked.

Lance swallowed hard, as he slid a hand down to unzip his cock. It took a few seconds, but soon his erect penis and firm balls were on display, and Hunk – as he stared in interest – envied his best friend for his impressive junk. The length was enough to make anyone retch, gag reflex or not, and the girth could actually tear someone in two without proper preparation, and yet Lance never hurt any of his partners to date. The tip was already dripping with pre-come, while the vein underneath throbbed in time to his heart.

“Think he can take it?” Lance asked. “He looks four.”

“I’m seven,” spat Keith. “I’m a grown up!”

“ _Fuck_ ,” whispered Lance.

It was a pretty erotic thing for the kid to say aloud. He knew the kid as Keith, little brother to a mutual friend, but they hadn’t realised he looked so young and was still so inexperienced to sex, and it was such a huge fucking turn-on to know they would be his first. Hunk nodded to Lance to set up the camera on a tripod, while he fiddled around with his trousers in search of a tube of lubrication. He flung it in the air and caught it in one hand. Chocolate-Flavour.

He licked at his lips and decided to get a head-start while Lance stripped, and he ran his hands over Keith’s body who giggled from the ticklish skin. Hunk squirted a dollop of lubrication onto his fingers, rubbing them about to warm up the lubrication, and then gently pressed a finger to Keith’s hole. It was tight. It was also a wonderful shade of brown that winked at him from pale skin, and Hunk was forced to whisper ‘squeeze out like you need to shit’, which garnered more giggling from Keith who liked the ‘bad word’.

Hunk managed to work his finger in to the knuckle. He followed the natural curve of that virgin channel, which gripped at his digit with incredible strength, and it was so hot that the humidity from the storm was enough to make him unbearable hot. The natural ridges on the inside were ribbed and squidgy, so that they would provide ultimate pleasure, and – as he curved his finger upward – he caught that magical spot that had Keith seeing stars.

“Oh,” moaned Keith. “I feel good! I feel so good.”

“Say my name, you fucking whore,” growled Hunk. “Call me ‘Hunk’. I want you to scream it, until your fucking throat bleeds, and I want you to look me in the eye. You’re going to know whose making you come. No other man’s going to make you feel good again, at least not when I’m done making you orgasm so hard that you black out. You’re mine.”

Hunk slid in another finger, which was met with no resistance, and made a scissor motion to spread that channel wide enough to take his cock. Keith moaned ‘Hunk’ over and over, as he writhed and instinctively thrust down onto those digits, where he would clench again and again until Hunk was in physical pain from his erection. He slid in a third finger. Keith cried out with back arched like a bow, mouth wide open, and seemed to stop breathing under the extreme pleasure he experienced, and Hunk wondered how much they could charge for him.

“I’m going to pump my man-milk inside you,” promised Hunk. “You’ll beg for more, until you cry and can’t take it, and Lance is going to fuck your throat, so you know what a slut you are and how no one else will ever love you like us. Say it. Say you’re a fucking whore. Say you want our cocks in your boy-pussy. Say you’ll do whatever we want.

“I – I’ll do whatever you want,” promised Keith. “Please, I’m a . . . a slut. I want you, Hunk, and I want Lance, too. I’m a fucking whore and I want you inside my boy-pussy and I want your man-milk and – and – and I want to feel good! Make me feel good.”

“Whatever you want, my little fuck-toy.”

Hunk slathered his cock with lubrication. He slid in until the hilt. The seven-year old screamed out, his voice only muffled by the thunder outside, and clawed at the hay and clothes beneath him as he writhed and begged for more over and over and over. Lance came around the other side, and knelt with legs on either side of Keith’s head, as he aimed his cock to wet those lips with pre-come from the head. He laughed as Keith licked.

“It – It tastes good,” murmured Keith. “I – I want more, please. Lance. Lance!”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” gasped Lance.

Lance slid his mighty meat inside Keith. The child took it to the hilt, until pubic hair tickled at his nose, and Hunk could see how it slid down his throat, bulging every time Lance thrust in and out, and yet Keith somehow breathed around it and knew to take breaths through his nose. Hunk made a mental note to teach Keith the word ‘Daddy’, so he could scream it while be fucked and passed around large groups of men, and he wondered what kinky shit they could get him to do willingly and happily. It was hardly ‘rape’ when he wanted it.

Hunk thrust into his anus long and hard, until Keith was rocked between the cock in his ass and the cock in his mouth, and he panted and groaned to listen to how Keith slurped and choked and hissed for breath in between. It was so erotic. Hunk pounded him, so that the squelch of lubrication that dribbled out his hole every time he shoved in, and he enjoyed the sound of balls slapping against pert and perky buttocks. It was so fucking good.

Then – right as Hunk felt his orgasm coming – Keith came.

The little boy screamed out around Lance’s cock, causing Lance to come in turn. Come flooded out around his little lips and exploded over his cheeks and chin, as he choked and coughed and struggled to breathe, and his little boy-cock shuddered and jolted with a dry-orgasm, until his collapsed back and Lance slid his deflating member out. Hunk bucked once . . . twice . . . thrice inside him. He let loose rope after rope of hot come inside that channel, until it spilled out alongside the lubrication, and – with a growl – he pulled out.

He spurted the last few ropes over those hairless balls and buttocks, marking them with his come, while that little hole winked at him and the camera light blinked in the darkness. Hunk licked at his lips and winked to the camera, while he milked his cock for the last few drops, and looked down to the little slut with hungry eyes. Keith had half-lidded eyes and his body was limp, as his chest rose up and down in desperation for air. Hunk laughed.

“We’ll have great fun owning your ass,” spat Hunk.

“Best come-bucket ever,” agreed Lance.


	3. Keith/Lance

Keith groaned.

He tried to move his legs, but they ached too much. There was a sharp stab of pain in his behind any time he sought to sit upright, while the hole gaped and winked until the cold air chilled his private parts, and the come dripped down his thighs. He gasped for breath, as his tiny chest heaved up and down. It was bright red from exertion and arousal, while his nipples stood erect in the cold air, and his hair was slicked to his head with sweat.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can get it up again,” muttered Hunk.

Keith rolled his head to the side. He looked – with dilated eyes – to see Hunk struggling to pull on his clothes, and he groaned and wriggled with a sad sense of emptiness, as he longed to be filled and touched and made to feel good again. Hunk looked to him and laughed, even as he tucked his softened dick into his pants. He blew a kiss to Keith, who blew a kiss back, and the camera light continued to blink as both men cackled and jeered at him.

He wondered if they were being mean, but mean people didn’t make you feel good. Keith rolled onto his front and struggled to crawl onto all fours, while he wiped at his lips to remove the come that stained his skin. He saw Lance was half-hard again, looking at him with a hungry expression, and he wondered how he could make Lance happy to pay him back for such wonderful sensations. Keith crawled over to him. He could no longer comfortably lie back anyway, not with Hunk having removed his clothes to redress.

“I want more man-milk, Lance,” begged Keith.

He stopped a few inches from Lance. He sat on the backs of his legs, with hands flat upon his thighs, and licked at his lips as he glanced up with one eye half-closed, as the stinging come started to crust over and grow itchy to touch. Hunk ran over to the camera, taking it off the pedestal, and he zoomed in over parts of Keith’s body and moved around them, until Keith’s tiny member grew erect again and he longed for more of those special sensations. He knelt upward to lick the head of Lance’s cock, coaxing it into full awareness.

“We should introduce him to Doctor Matt,” whispered Hunk.

“I know I’d fucking pay a fortune to watch him get a full ‘physical’,” admitted Lance. “Do you think he’d rent out Katie for the night? We could make them fuck. Sendak would also pay thousands for a literal pissing contest with a kid like this, especially if we can train him to be the perfect urinal. We could do a webcam show, too, or – _holy fuck_!”

Keith took Lance down to the base. He hated how the pubic hairs tickled his nose, as well as the sweaty and icky smell, but he liked how Lance tasted better than Hunk. It was more sweet and tangy and yet a little salty, and it made him feel full in a way the Halloween candy usually would make him feel full. He liked how it felt like satin on metal, something soft outside and hard inside, and he liked how the vein throbbed in his mouth faster and faster, like it was trying to go faster than his tongue. Hunk knelt down to film closer.

He filmed the way drool dripped down the corners of Keith’s mouth, as well as how he pulled back for air only to lick underneath the tip of the head and into the slit, and he filmed as Keith spat upon it and suckled on various points, sometimes lightly scraping his teeth along to tease with a light element of pain. Keith heard them whisper ‘a master cock-sucker’, and ‘a  natural’, and ‘teach him to play with the balls’, until Hunk growled out:

“We could get him a sexy costume.”

“Make him go door-to-door and get fucked by the guys into this shit?” Lance asked. “Oh – _oh fucking hell_ – yeah, let’s do that. Let’s whore him out for the night, then we can take him home and keep him as a pet. Sell the slut out, make some cash.”

“First, lie back down, man. Let the little hussy ride you.”

“ _Él se verá sexy rebotando en mi polla_.”

Lance yanked Keith back by his hair. It hurt and started to scare Keith, but the adrenaline only gave him another erection and made his private-place ache and throb. Lance lay down on the dirty floor and pulled Keith over his lap, until a leg was on either side of his hips, and he gently positioned Keith’s used and loose hole over the tip of his cock. It was warm and smooth and wet, so perfectly shaped that it seemed to mould itself to his hole, and Keith moaned out in ecstasy as he slid down to the hilt of his own accord.

Lance swore and reached up to grab hold of his upper arms, while Keith bounced up and down with his little dick bouncing on every jolt, and he licked his lips and looked down to Lance with hungry eyes, as his child’s hands came up to rub his tiny nipples. He mewled and growled and cried out, desperate for more sensations, and one of his hands went down to touch upon his cock, which sent electric ripples through his body.

He was sad that Hunk had no more man-milk in him, because he wanted to taste it again or feel it splash over his back, and he bounced hard and faster over Lance, as he sought to get his penis to hit against his magic spot. He rode Lance like a professional. The little slurp of the lubrication was loud and obscene, while Keith looked down and saw Lance leer up at him with curled lips and a deep laugh, and he wanted so much to hug him and hold him and kiss at his lips like mommies and daddies kissed. Keith growled out again and rode harder.

“I can’t wait to breed him when he gets older,” growled Lance.

Hunk laughed and mentioned something about ‘half-Galra’ and ‘make the cub fuck the bitch’, but the words fell on deaf ears as Lance screamed out long and hard, with his nails raking long lines down Keith’s back until he drew blood. Pump after pump of hot come flooded Keith’s already full insides, until it trickled out and made his stomach distend, and Hunk called out to him to call Lance ‘daddy’, as Keith felt his orgasm encroach.

“D-Daddy,” murmured Keith. “Daddy, I feel good!”

Keith cried out, as he came long and hard. He clenched around Lance with a vice-like grip, milking out the last of his come, and then collapsed down upon the old man’s chest, where he listened to the heart race so fast that he worried it might stop. A hand came down to press two fingers into his hole, where they played around aimlessly while Lance gasped for breath, and he nearly fell asleep for being so comfortable. He murmured a happy murmur, finally sated and yet still ready for more, and he wondered why he had to call Lance ‘daddy’.

“Let’s get him in the van,” said Hunk. “Time to get out of town.”

“I’ll ride in back with him, in case he gets horny.”

“Fine, but let’s go before the cops come.” Hunk cricked his neck. “If Coran catches us, he might let us off with a quick ‘cavity search’ of the merchandise, but otherwise you just _know_ it’ll be more shit than it’s worth. Come on, we need to get out of here.”

Lance groaned and nodded in response.

 


	4. Keith/Lance & Keith/Coran

Coran pulled behind the van.

It veered off into an alley, where it stopped out-of-sight from the main road. The windows were mirrored and impossible to see inside, while the license plates were clearly from out-of-town and likely faked or stolen, and Coran licked his lips to think what present lay inside for him to explore and taste and take. He hopped off his bike and adjusted the belt of his uniform, while he strode down the alleyway to the van and knocked upon its doors.

The darkness provided a good cover. It was still early enough that the trick-or-treaters had yet to come outside, but late enough the stars were out and the moon shone bright. Coran watched as his breath clouded before him, while his gloved hands clenched and unclenched in hopes of finding some heat, and soon – as the doors opened wide – he saw inside the van and saw something that would be etched upon his mind forever. The boner was instant. The tent in his trousers was uncomfortable, as his erection throbbed and ached.

“Crikey,” he gasped. “That’s one hot lad.”

He looked down to the boy on all fours. He was maybe four or five, still with chubby cheeks and a little bit of weight about his middle, but he had such beautiful and dilated blue-grey eyes that Coran could get lost in them. He was flushed as red as his costume; white knee-high socks gave him the erotic look of a naughty schoolgirl, while the red dress and red cape made it clear this was a Little Red Riding Hood, and Coran looked again to see red panties bunched around the boy’s knees. The boy looked at him with an open mouth and groaned.

Coran moaned in pleasure, especially to see Lance fucking him hard and fast. There were sexy toys, chains, and cameras all over the back of the van, but Lance chose the old-fashioned means of impaling him with his large cock, until – so turned on with being watched – Lance threw back his head and screamed, pumping forth come inside that waiting channel, until the boy collapsed onto his forearms and panted for breath, unable to take any more.

Lance pulled out and come trickled down the boy’s thighs. He was so fucked out that his hole was loose and gaping and refused to close, even as it winked at Coran, and his little member was still hard and begging to find some release. Coran growled and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, before he yanked out his erect cock and let it sit exposed to the air, where it wept pre-come at such at astounding rate that it was almost a form of lubrication in itself, and the heavy and hanging ball-sack sat nestled among a thatch of red curls.

“I think I may need to do a wee bit of a cavity search,” said Coran.

“O-Officer?” The boy rolled onto his back. “I – I think I want to go home now. I’m tired and I want my brother. Can we let him play, too? If I have to play, can I play with him? I’m sleepy and I want to trick-or-treat. Can I trick-or-treat? Please? I want to sleep.”

“It sounds like you don’t know what you want.” Coran chuckled and winked. “Tell you what, boy, why don’t these fellows take you trick-or-treating? I bet they know a good few houses that would _kill_ for you to give them a few treats. You’ll get lots o’ candy from them, too. I bet you’ll like a few gobstoppers. I know I’d love to see you choking back on some balls.”

“I’ll get lots of candy?” The boy sniffed. “Promise? Really promise?”

“Yes, but first I _really_ have to do this cavity search.”

Coran looked to Lance, who was busy redressing and moved to the front seat. Hunk laughed and nudged his friend in his side, before he turned to look in the back at the thoroughly fucked boy and worked his cock with his hand. Coran smirked and grabbed the kid by his socked feet and yanked him over the carpeted floor to the edge of the van, where his little legs draped over the side, and then – with a loud laugh – flipped him onto his stomach.

Two pert buttocks stared up at him. He wanted to bite them and mark them, but he didn’t want to confuse the kid at such a time. Coran pulled off his glove with his teeth, exposing a fingers wrinkled with age and callused with hard work, and slapped the right buttock so hard that the boy cried out in pain and a red handprint was left on his skin. The red hood fell forward and blocked the boy’s face from sight, which caused him mild panic, and Coran laughed and tied his hands behind his back with a stray piece of rope. He asked:

“What’s your name, kiddo?”

“K-Keith, Sir.”

“Well, Keith, you’ve been a _very_ bad boy.” Coran struck him again on the other cheek. “If the police think you’ve stolen something, we’re allowed to search you find what you’ve stolen. This means we can do a ‘cavity search’. I get to stick my fingers inside you to make sure you’ve not got anything lurking up there. I’m going to search you, kid. You _bad_ boy.”

Keith must have been both over-stimulated and exhausted, as he started to cry and choke on his tears, but his discomfort only turned Coran on all the more. He slapped those buttocks so hard that Keith screamed. Coran laughed and shoved a finger inside to the hilt, as he watched those hands clench and pull and try to break free of the rope, but he no longer cared about the boy’s struggles and simply enjoyed how hot and wet his insides felt to touch. He added a second finger and nearly came then and there. Hot. Ridged. Wet.

“Oh, lad, you self-fucking-lubricate.”

“He’s half-Galra,” chirped Lance. “We’re going to breed him when he’s old enough to be bred, hopefully with a full-blooded Galra, and – you know – sell the kids once born. You can train your own sex-slave then, one not touched by anyone else, and you wouldn’t have to rent out from others. He’ll only pop out one a time, though, so – yeah – we’ll auction them off.”

“If he has a girl, save her for me,” gasped Coran. “He’s about as wet and loose as Allura. I’ll give anything for a real little girl like this, and I’d even pay you triple the going rate for one of these little whores. I like how you dressed him up, too. Panties are a cute touch.”

“Well, fuck him while we got him. We’re going door-to-door after this.”

“My little Red Riding Hood,” whispered Coran.

Coran moved his fingers about. He slapped Keith with his free hand. Those two buttocks were red and warm, bruised beyond measure, and – as he rammed in a fourth finger – he struck again and again with the palm of his hand, until Keith screamed so much that his voice broke and he could only choke out gasped sobs. It was time for Coran to take what was fucking owed him, which was anything and everything this boy could give him.

He pulled out his fingers and reached down to wrap his hands around that neck, trapping the material of the hood underneath his hands, and fought back the urge to choke the little slut, even as he listened to how Keith whispered over and over ‘sorry’, as if that would make anything better. Coran yanked back his head to see tear-stains all over the floor, only to throw him back down and ram his cock balls deep inside that tight little cunt. He rammed in over and over so hard that Keith struggled to get away again, only to be held in place by his hands.

Coran huffed and gasped with broken sounds, punctuated with his thrusts, until – unable to hold back on his orgasm, with embarrassing speed – he came deep inside that little bitch, filling him with come until it spurted out from the sides and poured down his thighs. The outfit was untouched by come, but the socks were spotted with white seed. Coran nearly passed out from pleasure, as he grew light-headed and let his cock twitch and dribble.

“You fucking little whore,” he whispered. “My little bitch.”

He tucked himself away and rolled the boy onto his back, before sliding him inside the van and kicked at his legs to move them out of the way of the door, and – as he did – he saw the absolute terror and devastation on the boy’s expression. Hunk and Lance always did play too nicely with their toys, and clearly this boy had been ‘made love’ to and not _truly_ fucked like the little slave he would become. Coran glared down at him and quirked a smile, before he slammed the doors shut and banged on top of the van to signal the driver.

“That’s my payment, boys! Off you go. Have fun trick-or-treating!”

“We will, Coran,” called back Hunk. “Oh, _we will_.”

 


	5. Keith/Thace & Keith/Regris & Keith/Ulaz/Kolivan/Antok

Keith knocked upon the door.

He sniffed and sobbed, as his behind ached and burned. The houses in this neighbourhood were scary and looked nothing like the houses back home, while Lance and Hunk followed him to every lawn gate and waved him toward the porches with a plastic pumpkin in hand, which he would thrust forward and allow to be filled with treats. A few people gave him full-sized chocolate bars, while others just gave him gross hard candy. He wiped at his nose.

Everyone commented and complimented upon his Red Riding Hood costume, while one or two men even tried to lift the skirt or spanked his buttocks, and he realised – as he grew lightheaded and sleepy – that it was hours past his bedtime. He walked with a slight limp, now too afraid to look any men in the eye, and – every time he saw a policeman – he would start to cry until Hunk dragged him away and spanked him hard. Keith learned to obey them without question. Knock on the door. Get a treat. Go to the next house.

He only realised something was wrong when he knocked on one door and a Galra man opened, who told him to call him ‘Thace’, and yanked him inside his apartment and slammed the door shut behind them. Keith ran to the door in hopes of getting away, but Thace simply laughed and waved a plush toy of his favourite TV character in the air, promising to give him even better toys should he behave. Keith forced a smile and sniffed, as he shrugged.

“Time to get your trick,” said Thace.

* * *

_‘Keep your mouth open.’_

_Thace unzipped his erection, as he positioned Keith carefully on the plastic. It stuck to his knees and crinkled whenever he moved, and he wondered why someone would need to put down plastic in a living room, until Thace tilted his head upward and made him open his mouth wider, as if he were at the dentist. Keith flicked his tongue, as if searching for something to touch and taste, and Thace groaned in apparent arousal._

_The next thing Keith knew, urine sprayed into his mouth. He retched and  gagged as Thace let loose a stream of piss from his cock, swallowing the golden liquid out of instinct, but the rest spilled and flowed over his Red Riding Hood costume and onto his skin. It was so warm and smelly, like asparagus or overcooked peas, and he started to cry as the piss got inside his hair and soaked his costume. The fabric clung to his skin, while the piss went inside his mouth any time he opened his pouting and swollen lips. He was used. Degraded._

_‘You are such a good urinal,’ gasped Thace._

_Thace shook his cock, after a long three minutes the piss he stored finally expelled, and the last few drops went into Keith’s tear-stained eyes, as he whined and groaned and fell onto his side, where the plastic collected the piss and made him feel like he was sleeping in a puddle. Thace laughed and picked him up by his hair, causing him to cry out in pain, and tossed him onto his back, whereby he proceeded to rip his panties at the back, exposing his crack, and splashed it with the piss collected all around him. It wet his already wet hole._

_Keith cried out as Thace thrust hard inside him; he must have gained an erection during the piss play, but it was too thick and hot and Keith felt slick around him, moist like he was making his own lubrication, and – every time Thace struck his prostate – he cried out in pleasure, until he was instinctively thrusting down against the piss-covered plastic to work his member with the friction and warmth. He was turned on. It was hot._

_‘F-Fuck me, please,’ begged Keith. ‘D-Daddy!’_

_* * *_

_Ulaz, Kolivan and Antok laughed._

_They stood naked around Keith in the garage; his costume was still damp, even as they visited houses in between Thace and this place, and people kept commenting on how badly he smelled, even as he collected candy from them. One lady saw his tears, asking if he was lost or poor or hurt, but Lance ran up and pretended to have found the brother he lost, and – thanking her – dragged Keith off to the next place. Ulaz handed him $250 on sight._

_It was strange seeing so many naked Galra, but worse to feel their come over his skin. The come was sticky and hot and pretty itchy, and it shot out in ropes and ropes over his costume and stained it a horrible shade of white, and sometimes – just as one load finally started to dry and flake and change colour – one would get horny again or take a special pill and they would come over him again. It went in his hair. It got in his mouth. It marked his red cape until he started to cry as he feared being told off for getting so dirty. They came more._

_They didn’t fuck him, but that did scoop up the come into his mouth and made him swallow, until he was so full that he started to be sick and vomited up all the come, and – at the point – one shoved his face into the vomit and made him eat, while others came again. He wept and screamed and hated being covered in come all over, and this time he didn’t feel good at all, even as they shoved come-covered fingers down his throat and thrust them in and out._

_‘Little bitch,’ rasped Kolivan. ‘Let’s feed him a pill.’_

_A tablet was slid into his mouth. Come-coated._

_‘Regris will have fun with him.’_

_* * *_

_Keith panted and gasped and begged for more._

_The vibrator inside him wasn’t enough; he lost track of how many times Regris fucked him on the web-cam for a worldwide audience, or how often he was made to suck his cock, and – all the while – a cage upon his tiny boy cock stopped him from coming hard, and now he was being brutally fucked with a vibrating dildo. He squirmed on the bed and writhed in the sheets, while he choked back on ecstatic moans and come and liquor._

_Regris laughed and removed the cock-cage._

_Keith threw back his head and screamed; he clawed at the sheets until they ripped, while his voice grew hoarse and pained, and slick dripped down his thighs and soaked the sheets. He didn’t care that his come-and-urine covered costume lay in shreds upon the carpet, because the orgasm was so fucking intense! His inner walls clenched around the vibrator, as his slick caused it to slide in and out around the plastic, and his back arched until it physically hurt._

_He collapsed back upon the sheets, until Regris laughed and yanked out the vibrator. It was tossed onto a pile of shredded clothing, while his cock lined up with Keith and he pounded hard and fast into him, getting Keith horny and desperate all over again, and – as Keith rolled his head to the side with a whine of desire – he saw the ‘hit count’ on the screen light up into the thousands, while people sent messages like ‘whore’ and ‘cunt’ and ‘bitch’. He licked his lips and reached out to the camera, while Regris leaned down to kiss him._

_He suckled at that tongue, opening his mouth and wrapping tiny arms around a thick neck, and groaned out as every thrust inside him broke his sounds and punctuated them with tiny slaps of testicles upon buttocks. Keith begged for more. He clawed at that back. He drank up wads of saliva spat into his mouth and said nothing every time Regris slapped him across the face, and – even with reddened cheeks – he reached up for more kisses._

_‘Fuck me like Coran,’ begged Keith. ‘I – I want to hurt.’_

_Regris laughed and picked up speed. He constantly slapped those buttocks before the camera and rammed his fingers down that throat, coaxing that tongue to react and lick upon his digits, while Keith’s nipples stood erect and his dilated eyes fixated upon the camera. Regris said something about ‘thousands in Paypal’, as he rammed harder and harder and harder, until – with another scream – both of them came together for their eager audience._

* * *

“Puberty is not a fixed stated,” murmured Sendak.

Keith listened quietly, as he lay thoroughly fucked on the hood of Sendak’s car. They told him it was his final ‘trick’ for the night, as Hunk draped a blanket over him and forced him to drink a protein shake, and – after fifteen minutes or so – he was able to move his legs again. Hunk whisked him up in a bridal hold, before carrying him over to the van and laying him out in the back, where he curled into a ball and realised he had no more tears to cry out.

The three men stood at the entrance to the van, where Lance counted out the $350, with ‘ten dollars extra for every time you whipped his back’, and Sendak grasped at his cock and murmured, as if tempted for a second round. Luckily, Hunk just slammed the doors shut and left Keith in absolute darkness. He rolled onto his back and listened to them talk, as he sniffed and prayed that Shiro would find him and save him. He was tired of fucking people and sorry he ever ran away. He wanted to go home and sleep and read comics.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Lance spat.

“Galra go into a heat once fucked enough,” explained Sendak. “If we are fucked, our bodies assume it is because we are finally old enough for a fucking. The first fuck triggers a ‘heat’, the second sets changes into motion within our body, and – generally – by the third we have changed enough to experience true arousal and become pregnant.”

“Holy fuck,” gasped Hunk. “So is he -?”

“He was producing come when I fucked him. That means his puberty is over; I imagine he’s been fucked many times this night before me, as such he could have been able to grow pregnant at any point, which means any one of us could be a father. He’s likely with child.”

“He’s just fucking seven years old!”

“Tell that to his body.”

Keith fell asleep listening to them argue.


	6. Keith/Sendak

****

Sendak brought the whip down.

It struck the bloody and broken flesh, bringing about a new red line. He paid good money for exclusive access to Keith in the basement; no other man touched the child, aside from his owners, and – even then – Hunk and Lance stayed away from him prior to Sendak’s visits. It meant that his hole was always tight and lacked any come, and he was never coated in sweat or bruised or red when Sendak visited. He was something just for Sendak alone.

The white flesh was smeared with blood, so the entire back was a canvas of red, and the lines – around ten – lay in random patterns criss-crossed over his skin. Sendak knelt down and licked a line along one of the open wounds; Keith hissed and arched his back, but the antiseptic and clotting agents of Galra saliva would help the wounds to heal, and so he kept silent out of knowledge it was worth the humiliation. Sendak chuckled. One clawed hand came around to brush against the slightly swollen stomach of the three-month pregnancy.

He wondered – as he lapped up the blood – whether he could convince Hunk and Lance to sell him the baby once born, especially as he was likely the father, but he suspected having a newborn around would keep Keith placid and obedient. The little hairs around Keith’s pubic bone, as well as dropping balls and deeper voice, indicated he was well into puberty and the seven-year old would likely develop a paternal bond with the child once born.

“Wave to the camera, slut,” ordered Sendak.

Keith raised a hand and waved to the camera. It was positioned above the flat-screen television high upon the wall, where it linked to a twenty-four hour feed on a paid-for website deep on the dark web, and there was also one in the bathroom were people could watch Keith shit and bathe and prepare himself for the fucks to come. Keith was starting to lose his smiles and laughter and interest in others, instead growing cold and disinterested and sometimes even a little sarcastic. Sendak rewarded the sarcasm with more whips.

He was already half-hard, but his bladder was full from a day’s worth of water and not one single bathroom trip, and so – as he finished licking off the blood – he spun Keith around and pried open his mouth with two padded fingertips. Keith opened wide with baby teeth on show and red tongue moving as if in search of something, and Sendak laughed as he took his dick in hand and put the head an inch away from Keith with a primal growl.

“Only swallow when I tell you to swallow,” commanded Sendak.

Sendak let out a steady stream of piss. It soon filled Keith’s mouth, who scrunched closed his eyes as a stray tear rolled out, and soon the piss spilled out over his mouth, so that it streamed down his chest and covered him with hot and golden liquid. The stench was particular strong, due to a purposely chosen diet, and Sendak growled in pleasure to see Keith gargle as trained and swirl around his tongue to further the taste. Sendak barked at him to swallow.

He held in the rest of his piss, while he watched Keith close his mouth and swallow a couple of times, so that his little throat bobbed with the action, and this time – for the first time – Keith didn’t vomit or retch, but simply spat out his tongue and shuddered. Sendak signalled for Keith to turn around, and watched as the boy turned around still drenched in piss, before he took up position on all fours, with head pressed to the floor to expose his buttocks to the air for Sendak to get better access. Sendak licked his lips and knelt down behind him.

“Don’t let any spill out,” he ordered.

Sendak pressed the head of his cock into an already prepared hole. He made sure only the half-hard head was inside, after some effort and struggle, before he let out the rest of his piss inside Keith. Gravity helped. Keith mewled and sobbed, as the piss filled him up and warmed him from the inside, and – for a moment – Sendak debated whether to plug him up with a toy and let him walk around filled with piss for a day, but instead decided against that.

“Keep it inside, my bitch.”

Sendak let out the last of his piss, as he pulled out his cock head. Keith’s hole winked, letting a small dribble out of his hole, but managed to keep most of it inside, and Sendak – as he stroked his cock – slowly grew hard and his heart raced in his chest. Pre-come leaked from the head of his now hard cock, as he groaned and placed a hand upon Keith’s neck, forcing him to stay down and in position, and then he slid deep inside Keith with a low groan.

“You can relax now,” said Sendak. “You have permission.”

The inner walls were slick with artificial lubrication, although – should he be able to arouse Keith – he knew there would be natural lubrication soon enough, and his free hand came around to rub circles on the pregnant stomach with a possessive nature. Piss leaked out from his hole, but most was trapped inside and provided a strange and warm sensation to the head of Sendak’s penis, provided a sensation almost akin to a flesh-light or sex in water, and he let out a high-pitched cry of pleasure as he thrust inside in earnest. It was perfection.

Sendak went deep and long, pounding Keith with fervour, until there was a slopping and splashing sound and piss leaked out more and more, and the only sound was that of his bollocks smashing against reddened buttocks. The bloodied back was a beautiful sight to look upon, as black mussed hair hid the tears and sobs from Keith, and Sendak’s pleasure built and built until he could no longer fight off his orgasm. It was too erotic. He screamed.

Come flooded out into the piss, filling Keith from the inside, and – when he ripped out his cock – piss and come raced out of his winking hole, until they soaked into the carpet below, and Sendak continued to shoot rope after rope of come over Keith’s whipped back, which brought out a cry of pain from Keith as the salty come stuck open wounds. The pleasure was so intense, with Keith’s cries only adding to that ecstasy, and soon Sendak was ready to lie down and sleep. He scooped Keith into his arms and led him to the bed.

“You did well, my little come-slut.”

Sendak slept with Keith cuddled against him.

 


	7. Keith/Lance

 

Hunk watched from the doorway.

The basement was long converted into a full apartment; the sound-proofing allowed Keith to play games and movies as loud as he liked, while also allowing them to fuck him for as long and hard as they liked, without anyone ever hearing his screams. A tiny _en suite_ was complete with special handles in the shower to allow for Keith to grip, so that he wouldn’t slip while being fucked standing in the shower, and there was plenty of lubrication, haemorrhoid cream, and disinfectants for the boy to use at will. It was perfect.

Lance long brought fur-lined handcuffs and various sex toys for the bedroom, while Hunk kept the kitchen particularly stocked on aphrodisiacs and all food groups, but he disliked Lance’s particular brand of cruelty with the child. He would often play the news, where Shiro would be seen pleading with whomever took Keith to bring him back, and he would often get hard on seeing Keith weep and beg to go home. He laughed while Keith cried.

“Fuck, man,” gasped Lance. “Do you want a go?”

Lance pounded hard inside of Keith. The boy was on all fours, with his swollen stomach almost as large as his entire body, and Hunk – with a churning sense of nausea – saw the swell graze against the carpet with every inward thrust. Thace warned them a Galra pregnancy was only six months in total, which meant that the boy would be due to give birth any day now, and he half-suspect Keith would die without a c-section. The baby was just too big for a child to pass naturally, even if they knew _how_ to deliver a Galra newborn.

The slurping noise of the lubrication echoed about the room, while balls slapped hard on bruised buttocks, and Keith simply rested his head on his forearms and zoned out, as if he were having an out-of-body experience. Those blue-grey eyes were like glass. He no longer screamed or fought when he didn’t want sex, but nor did he gasp and moan and writhe when he enjoyed it, and Hunk often referred to it as ‘living necrophilia’.

Lance was covered in a heavy sweat, while fingers clawed at Keith’s hips, and – every time his buttocks clenched and lips quivered – Hunk knew his friend was close, ready to come inside Keith at any second. Keith would be allowed to wash, but he would be kept naked with only his Red Riding Hood costume in the closet to remind him of what he _could_ wear, and sometimes – when Lance felt mean – he would bring down more costumes for him and force him to parade around before being fucked in all sorts of poses. Keith was an object.

“I think we should get a new one,” muttered Hunk.

Lance thrust – _once, twice, three times_ – before he came long and hard inside Keith and reached down to press hard on the firm skin of his stomach and now his outward belly button, before trailing kisses down his back and pulling out. Come trailed down his legs and dripped onto the floor, but Keith simply collapsed onto his side and continued to stare at nothing in particular, even as Lance rolled his limp body over and kissed the little handprint that was outlined on his expanded belly. It was a creepy fetish, where the feel of the baby got him off.

“I love how I can feel it kick when I bang him.”

“Are you listening to me?” Hunk spat.

“Yeah.” Lance spread Keith’s legs and started to lick him out. “Why the fuck do you want a new one? This one’s perfectly trained. We get a fortune with the web-cam shows, and he no longer thinks he’s such a hotshot and better than us. _Do you, whore?_ ”

Lance nipped on his ball-sack, before striking his buttock with an open palm. Keith cried out in pain and started to cry, before Lance suckled on his little prick that was now nestled in a forest of tiny black curls, and Hunk – turned off by the signs of puberty – gave up on shaving them off long ago, taking to his own hand instead of the child. Lance worked his tongue under the head and along the vein, as he worked the tiny cock into a full erection, and soon Keith was leaking natural lubrication from his anus. His face flushed red and he silently cried.

“Dude, Coran is in _prison_.” Hunk came over and knelt down. “Thace, Ulaz and Kolivan were arrested last night. Antok is on the run, but you can _guarantee_ he’ll tell them everything to cut a deal, and what are we going to do with Keith if we run, huh? He’ll probably die in childbirth unless we get him to a hospital, and he’ll _definitely_ be no used to us then.”

“So we’ll start again with the baby, so what?” Lance used his hand to jerk Keith, as he came up for the air needed to argue. “We’ll just dump his body a few states over, no one will ever know we were involved, and we can keep on having fun as long as we want.”

“Look, I’ll get you another one. Let’s dump this one back with Shiro.”

“This little fuck will tell them everything. You know that.”

Hunk winced and rubbed at the back of his neck. He watched as Keith quickened his breath, while the little hand and footprints on his swollen stomach moved a little with his arousal, and soon the little boy’s hands were clenched into fists, as he looked to Hunk with glassy eyes covered with tears. A few seconds later he came long and hard, arching his back, while the come covered his pregnant belly and splattered him with white liquid. Lance laughed and licked it over, while he looked to Hunk darkly and suggested:

“We can cut out his tongue.”

Hunk paled and felt his stomach sink. He stumbled back a few steps, while Lance fumbled around with his clothing piled up not far away, before pulling out a pocket knife and flicking it open, while he knelt over Keith and grabbed at his cheeks. Keith’s eyes finally widened, as he struggled and fought, but – as soon as a fist made contact with Lance’s chest – a grown-up fist struck him hard and knocked him unconscious. Lance spat at him.

The saliva trailed down Keith’s cheek, while Lance pried open his mouth and pulled out his tongue just enough to place his knife upon it, and – seeing how serious his friend was – Hunk dove for him and flung him across the room. The knife skidded across the carpet, while Lance groaned in pain and struggled to his feet, and Hunk stormed towards him and spun him around, before choke-holding him and forcing him asleep. Lance fell limp in his arms, which allowed Hunk to drag him over to the bed and throw him onto the sheets.

“I’m taking you home, Keith,” said Hunk.

He scooped the young boy up in his arms and climbed the stairs out of the basement, before slamming the door shut and locking it closed. Hunk called the police on his way, knowing they would find Lance and arrest him, and hopefully – with the DNA of the Red Riding Hood costume, various movies, and huge collection of photographs – they would secure a conviction for everyone involved. Hunk slid Keith into the back of the van, before he patted his pocket for the ticket to Brazil that would get him to freedom after saving Keith.

“You really were one good fuck,” he sighed with regret.

He just wished Keith had never entered puberty.


	8. Keith/Shiro

 

_‘How do they know who is the father?’_

_‘They ran some_ in utero _DNA tests,’ admitted Shiro. ‘They know that Hunk, Lance, Coran, and the Galra were the ones to abuse him. They have everyone arrested, except for Hunk, but I hired a private investigator and they tracked him down to Brazil. He’s the only one whose DNA isn’t on record, but we were lucky in that it wasn’t him. The father’s Sendak.’_

_‘Sendak?’ Allura shuddered and blinked away tears. ‘So the child shall be three-quarters Galra. I fear for a child that will be look so different, for our world teaches that the Galra are second-class citizens. What shall you do with the child when born?’_

_‘I’ll raise it as my brother. Our father never died, so it’s possible.’_

_‘He came back just to leave you with another to raise?’_

_Shiro let out a broken sigh and said:_

_‘What’s the alternative?’_

* * *

Shiro looked down at his phone.

The digital calendar reminded him of the due-date. Keith would be in hospital in a few days time, where they would gently put him to sleep and deliver the baby by c-section, and he would recover in the paediatrics ward from a ‘tumour extraction’. Shiro would present the baby as a ‘surprise’; the story would be that their father returned to leave a baby with them, much as he left Keith with Shiro so long ago, and it would be raised alongside Keith.

He knew that – in time – Keith would have questions and figure out the truth, but his therapy sessions began the very day he was returned to Shiro, with the plan for those same sessions to continue for as long as necessary, even into his teenage years and adult life. It was a full week before Keith was allowed to go home; Shiro remembered visiting him in hospital, as well as the many police interviews and social services visits and therapy sessions, but soon Keith was allowed to return home. The social services visits would continue, too.

Shiro stood outside Keith’s room. He looked inside, where he saw the stack of birthday presents from Keith’s eight birthday piled in the corner, along with deflated balloons and a stale piece of cake with a slight crust of mould, and – as he cursed having forgotten to remove the cake – he noted that Keith hadn’t touched his gifts. They sat unopened. The boy was back for two days now, but apparently had no desire to open his presents.

“Shiro,” murmured Keith. “Are you there?”

Keith sounded afraid. Shiro sighed and put his phone away, as he set the security alarm panel on the top of the staircase and headed inside his brother’s room. A foldaway bed sat at the far side of the room, as Keith refused to sleep alone, and bars on the windows cast eerie shadows about the room, although these two were installed on the insistence of Keith. He was terrified of being taken. He could not be left alone with strangers, even police or nurses, and often awoke with terrifying nightmares that caused a great deal of insomnia over the week.

Shiro closed the bedroom door and locked it shut. He carefully wandered across the dark bedroom to sit upon the edge of the mattress, which dipped a little under his weight, and looked down to see Keith sat cross-legged upon the bed. The small by wore an old shirt of Shiro’s and nothing else, but his swollen stomach meant that his tiny cock was on display, which made Shiro blush and look away, unable to look at the area now covered with hair.

“What’s wrong, Keith?” Shiro asked.

“What Hunk and Lance did to me was wrong.” Keith mumbled, now so stoic and cold. “I know because the police told me, and then they locked them away and made them disappear, but what I did with them made them feel good. Is what I did bad? Is it bad to make people feel good? I don’t understand how it hurt me, but they liked it.”

“It’s wrong to _make_ people do those things,” said Shiro. “If you _want_ to do those things, that’s okay, and they can feel good for _both_ people then. It’s a good way to show love. If you get older and love someone, you can make them feel good by doing those things.”

“I love you. Is it okay for me to show you how much?”

Keith crawled closer, before he placed a hand over Shiro’s jeans. The touch brought an instant erection from Shiro, who gasped and instinctively ground back, and – as he looked down – he saw a huge level of sexual experience from Keith. Those six months in captivity taught him more about sex than Shiro knew in all his twenty-eight years of existence, and he still blushed to remember how Keith talked about ‘scat’ and ‘golden showers’ and ‘snowballing’, as if those were ordinary topics to come from a child’s mouth.

“We can’t do these things,” said Shiro. “I’m sorry.”

Keith blinked away tears, but soon they spilled over and tiny fists rubbed at his eyes, while his mouth opened wide and he howled in frustrated pain. Shiro sat back on the bed and pulled Keith between his legs, where he rubbed around his pregnant belly and kissed away his tears that fell about his cheeks, relishing how those pert buttocks rested about his clothed erection, providing warmth and stimulation and making pre-come leak from the tip. Keith begged:

“Don’t you love me any more?”

“I do,” said Shiro. “It’s just people will think I _made_ you do this to me. If we do this, it has to be a secret and you can _never_ touch anyone else this way, okay? This is a secret thing just between you and me, so we can show each other how much we love each other. You can _never_ tell anyone, else they’ll take you away from me. I’ll be very sad.”

“So you’ll let me suck your cock?” Keith smiled. “I can taste your man-milk? I don’t want to go someplace scary again! I want to make you happy and stay here with you. Do you want me to do something special? I can do what you like, I promise!”

“Just do whatever makes you happy, Keith,” said Shiro.

“Okay,” chirped Keith.

Keith turned around and awkwardly slid further down. He expertly made quick work of Shiro’s belt and zipper, until a thick five-inch cock was exposed, slightly bent and with a thick vein running along the underside, and the tip – angry red – leaked pre-come from the piss-slit. It was nestled among a thatch of black curls, above two large testicles, and Shiro wasn’t sure what to expect when Keith struggled to wrap two small hands around the penis.

He certainly didn’t expect him to deep-throat it to the root. Keith breathed in through his nose, as he bobbed up and down, while his tongue dipped into the slit and under the head, and he would sometimes pull off to spit on it or blow cool air across it, bringing shudders to Shiro, who gripped hard at his black hair and held him ever closer. Those hands massaged his balls, while Keith moaned loud to send vibrations down his cock, and soon Shiro felt the pleasure build and was unable to hold on much longer. He yanked Keith down until he choked.

“Fuck! You feel so amazing!”

The throat constricted around his cock, as he sent spurt after spurt of come deep into that waiting mouth, and he eventually pulled back – drenched in sweat and panting for breath – to see Keith with one eye closed, as a streak of come covered his face, and licking his lips with a mischievous smile. It was embarrassing to not last long. Shiro pulled Keith up to lie beside him, as he pulled the blankets over them, and started to feel the tiny little dick of his baby brother, and he grew half-hard again to think about tasting it and how the baby would look.

“I’m going to make you feel good every night,” promised Shiro.

“I’ll make you feel good, too,” swore Keith.


	9. Shiro/Lotor & Keith/Shiro

Lotor looked beautiful.

The newborn baby sat in his bassinet; he bore the purple skin of the Galra, but had the black eyes and black hair of Keith, with pointed and sharp features that would likely make him a supermodel when he was older, as he was simply so beautiful. Shiro stood over him – naked and aroused – and wondered whether Lotor would grow to want to ‘show’ his love, assuming such things could be trained and taught and Shiro never acted without his consent.

Shiro touched his erect cock and slowly closed his fingers around it, before he pulled outward and milked himself with slow and deliberate movements, and he made sure to kneel over the bassinet placed upon the floor. Lotor watched him with open eyes, as he gurgled and murmured with no real understanding, and yet those little and soft lips would move against the head of his cock, as he instinctively sought to suckle. It sent shivers of ecstasy through Shiro, as he threw back his head and raised a hand to flick at his nipples.

He wondered if a baby only six weeks old could orgasm. Shiro groaned again, as he opened his mouth wide and choked on spit, but never ceased to work his erection, occasionally twisting with every upward stroke and pushing the slit closer to those little lips that seemed to lap at his pre-come. The orgasm encroached closer and closer, as his heart raced and a hot sweat broke over his body, and then – with a scream – his orgasm hit.

“Jesus fuck, Lotor,” he cried.

Shiro came long and hard upon that tiny face, as Lotor opened his mouth and suckled at the head, and – with no knowledge this wasn’t real ‘milk’ – drank down as much come as he could, until it dribbled out of his tiny mouth and exploded over his face. He didn’t cry. He just giggled as warm come slowly started to dry about his face, and – as the afterglow took over him, erection softening – he bent down to lick the come off from Lotor’s face, lathering him with his tongue, as he got up all the white mess from his rosy cheeks.

“Do you love him more than me?” Keith asked.

Shiro jumped and collapsed beside the bassinet. Keith sniffed a few tears, as he stood naked and covered with water in the doorway, and Shiro – looking to the clock – realised his brother’s bath ended around ten minutes ago. He wondered if Keith watched him that entire time, seeing him jerk off into the mouth of a babe, but said nothing and simply grew half-hard at the prospect of being watched by his second-favourite Shirogane sibling.

Shiro waved Keith over to him. The eight-year old wandered over, before lying naked on the floor and cuddling up against Shiro, and Shiro allowed his penis to grow fully erect, as it pressed between two firm buttocks that were a little wet with slick in the middle. Keith was aroused; Shiro made a mental note that any fucking would require him to pull out or wear a condom, but a part of him loved the idea of Keith being pregnant again, especially if he could convince both children – once grown – to share their love with one another.

“No, I love you most,” lied Shiro.

Shiro slid his finger inside Keith’s wet hole. The natural lubrication made for an easy fit, as he felt every hot ridge and natural contraction, and he laughed to hear how Keith laughed and enjoyed how he writhed against him. He slid in a second finger, which took some time and was a tight fit, only to hear Keith mewl and thrust back, while the baby giggled beside them. It was pretty erotic, and soon Shiro rolled Keith onto his back and knelt over him.

He slid in a third finger, feeling a stretch now, and sought the magic pleasure spot that would have Keith seeing stars, and – arching his finger – he found that spot and Keith cried out in ecstasy and arched his back like a bow. The boy spread his legs impossibly wide, as his erection bounced off his taut stomach, while Shiro scissored him and spread him and licked his lips, as he watched the hot fuck grow sweaty and writhe. Shiro leaned down to kiss him on his mouth, tasting toothpaste on his tongue and mouthwash on his lips.

Shiro laughed again when Keith threw his arms around Shiro’s muscular neck, and started to kiss his neck and left bite-marks visibly upon his skin, happy that he home-schooled Keith so no one would ever see the red bite-marks that marked him as Shiro’s property. Shiro pulled out his fingers and Keith cried out with a sense of loss, writhing and fumbling around in search of them, as he plead ‘please’ over and over like a broken record.

“I got something better for you, baby boy,” promised Shiro.

Shiro lined up his erection with the winking hole. Keith automatically wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and tried to pull him inside, but Shiro kept his distance and only pushed the head inside just to pull it back out, and then – waiting a good ten seconds or more – would do the same again. Keith started to weep, as he begged to be fucked and tried even harder to pull Shiro inside him, and Shiro took pity and finally thrust into the hilt.

“S-Shiro!” Keith cried. “Good! It’s so good!”

Shiro started to thrust inside him, moving slowly and deeply, but soon he knew he would be unable to keep up the slow pace, even after having just came. He started to thrust in earnest, as balls slapped hard against pert buttocks, and the rhythmic slapping noise echoed around the nursery with a hypnotising beat. Sweat dripped down his skin, as Keith keened and cooed and moaned, never realising that there was a video camera in the corner of the room.

It was so good that Shiro banged him as hard as possible. The pace increased, as Keith gripped at his hips with tiny hands and scraped cuts over his hip-bones, and – choking on saliva – Keith gave little gurgles as his eyes rolled back and back arched and toes curled, before coming all over himself with a half-cry and half-scream. It was enough to drive Shiro over the edge, as he quickly pulled out and jacked himself over Keith, until come shot over his stomach, chest, and face. It wasn’t until he was totally covered in white semen that Shiro stopped and let the last few dribbles fall on his penis. Keith was thoroughly fucked.

“See, sexy,” said Shiro. “That’s how much I love you.”

Keith was red all over, aside from the white streaks. The wet hole gaped and winked, as he murmured in contentment and let his spread legs fall open, and he reached up to finger his nipples and scoop up come into his mouth to eat. Shiro wanted to get hard again, but the boner pills were all the way in the bathroom and he was too sated to want to move. He collapsed next to Keith and pulled him on top of his chest with a moan.

“That’s how much I love you, little man,” said Shiro.


	10. Shiro/Lotor & Keith/Bae-Bae & Keith/Lotor

Keith blinked away his tears.

He remained on all fours before Shiro and Lotor, while Bae-Bae thrust deep and hard inside him with erratic and badly timed jolts, and – as the dog struck at his prostate – he cried out and lowered his head so his forehead touched upon the floor. Keith would not let Shiro see him cry, lest his brother try to be ‘nice’ to him by forcing Lotor to take Bae-Bae in his place, and – as he silently wept – he realised that threat was what kept him so compliant.

Lotor was only ever forced to join in their ‘games’ on Keith’s birthday, as a ‘present’ to Keith, while the rest of the year perfect obedience was wrenched from him with the few basic words: ‘well, if you’d rather Lotor do it instead’. The claws of the dog scratched at his scarred back, with long cuts running horizontal to the mismatch of marks left by Sendak, and while the furred back legs tickled and bruised his thighs, as it struggled to try and mount his twelve-year old body in its quest for release. He dreaded when it would knot him.

Keith looked to Lotor and saw the four-year old bouncing upon Shiro’s dick. Shiro forced the boy to grow out his hair, so that it was no waist-length, and his purple skin gave him a rather exotic look that Shiro always made sure to film every birthday. The first year was just oral sex and touching of his body, with the second digital penetration and some scat play, and the last two years he had full out fucked Lotor until his hole gaped wide open.

“Suck his cock, Keith,” commanded Shiro.

Shiro sat cross-legged in front of Keith, who continued to be fucked by the family dog, and Lotor sat upon his cock and bounced up and down with tears in his eyes, both confused by what happened and finally understanding Keith’s warnings in the weeks leading up to his brutal fucking by his uncle. Lotor looked to him with pleading eyes, completely flaccid, while the slurp of lubrication echoed about the room, while the dog panted in Keith’s ears, and he swore – _he swore_ – that he would take Lotor away as soon as he reached eighteen.

“He doesn’t want me to,” muttered Keith.

“Then he can deep-throat you, instead. Your choice, bitch.”

Keith sniffed and raised his head to let his eyes show. The sweat-soaked hair clung to his forehead, as he struggled to move closer with the dog now knotting inside him, and – as he stumbled the final step, collapsing onto his forearms – Bae-Bae came long and hard inside him, so deep and hot that it was never-ending and his stomach swelled under the amount. It was nothing like a human could achieve. Keith was dehumanised and objectified, nothing more than a dog to be bred. He wanted to hurt himself, but Lotor needed him alive.

The knot stretched his hole to breaking point, as the dog became locked to him, and soon Shiro was forced to bend over and grab a hold of the dog’s legs, forcing him to stay still, lest he rip Keith and cause internal bleeding, and the gesture forced Lotor forward too, which made it easier to take his cock into Keith’s mouth. Shiro shaved off Lotor's pubic hair triggered by enforced puberty, but that only added to the sense of ‘wrong’ and absolute shame.

“Bae-Bae will deflate in fifteen minutes,” promised Shiro.

Keith said nothing, as he sucked upon the small penis. It started to grow erect, which only brought about confused and frustrated moans from Lotor, and – as the child slapped at his head and pulled at his hair – Keith looked up at him with terrified and dilated eyes, which silenced Lotor at once and caused him to weep in earnest. Shiro groaned and grunted, before he screamed out and shuddered, and Keith knew he came deep inside his nephew. Lotor whined out and tried to get away, but the forced arousal was too much for him to bear.

Come flooded Keith’s mouth, until he was forced to spit out and pull back, and – as he choked – Lotor reached out to him with clasping hands, desperate to be held and hugged and carried, but Keith was still forced into place by Bae-Bae and Shiro. He instead reached out a hand and held Lotor’s, as he smiled and tasted tears upon his lops, and he whispered an apology even as Shiro gasped for breath and struggled to sit upright.

“Happy Birthday, Keith,” said Shiro.


	11. No Sex

“I’m taking Lotor.”

Keith stood his ground. His racing heart echoed loudly in his ears. The red-and-white jacket suited him well, along with the skin-tight jeans and fingerless gloves, and the mullet-style of his hair was a recent addition made in a desperate attempt to regain some individuality. Keith would never be as tall as Shiro, due to the enforced early puberty, but – even now at eighteen – he was still taller than many of his age group. Keith raised his chin high and scoffed.

He looked to the lounge where a selection of sex toys were laid out, along with several cameras on pedestals in various corners of the room, but – with a curl of his lip – he clutched harder the backpack strap over his shoulder and the children’s suitcase in his right hand. Lotor stood beside him, with his ten-year old arms wrapped so tightly around his waist that it was hard for Keith to move, and he looked to the sex toys in horror. It was the one time a year in which he was involved in their games. He hadn’t slept in two weeks.

“I’m his legal guardian, Keith,” spat Shiro.

“You never officially adopted him,” shouted Keith. “Now I’m eighteen, all parental rights revert to me! I managed to get a lawyer. He’s working _pro bono_ , but he has a copy of all your sick little videos made with us – _oh yeah, Shiro_ – and if you so much as _dare_ to try and stop us from leaving, he’ll send copies to the police and your work and to the press.”

“You – You wouldn’t dare! Lotor belongs here with _me_.” Shiro stormed forward and leaned into Keith’s personal space. “I pay for his healthcare, his private tutors, his clothes, his day-trips, his food, his toiletries, his vacations . . . what do you pay for? What _can_ you pay for?”

“Sendak said he’s willing to pay for everything.”

Shiro looked Keith up and down. He burst into laughter. Shiro marched back and forth, as Lotor buried his face against Keith’s side, and remained absolutely silent, as he observed with cold and detached eyes the scene unfold around him. It was difficult to remain calm, as Keith grew light-headed and dizzy and started to hyperventilate, and the situation was only made worse when Shiro stormed away into the kitchen and returned with a carving knife. He waved it in the air and Keith forced Lotor behind him, as Shiro pointed it at him and yelled:

“Sendak is on a sex register, Keith!”

“Yeah, so?”

“So he can’t have custody,” said Shiro. “Even joint custody.”

Keith tossed the suitcase by the front door, along with his rucksack, but – worst came to worse – he was prepared to run into the streets with nothing but his son, as everything he owned could easily be replaced, but his son’s life was sacred. He cracked a smile, as he lifted his chin high and nodded to Shiro, as if to goad him, and swallowed back his fear even as Shiro’s face paled and his eyes narrowed. Shiro would rather kill him than let him leave.

“Well, he’s not _after_ custody,” said Keith.

“What? What does that mean?”

“I already wrote a will,” said Keith. “My friend Katie Holt will get full custody if anything happens, with social services keeping close involvement, and Sendak will pay for child maintenance and anything our son needs through life. I arranged for placements at specific schools and summer camps _years_ in advance, and Sendak has Lotor placed on _his_ health insurance, so that’s covered for Lotor, too. Sendak’s rented me an apartment.

“He’s doing everything for Lotor for no cost, just because Lotor is his son. I – I get an allowance and extras if I let him fuck me, which I’m willing to do, because at least then it’s on _my_ terms and _I’m_ in control, and Sendak even said he’ll legitimately sublet me the apartment once I get a job, so I won’t be exchanging favours with him forever.”

“So you’ll be his paid-for whore?”

“As opposed to your abused sex-slave?” Keith laughed. “I think I earned that promotion, don’t you? Oh, and before you ask, I involved social services at every step of my decision and at every step of the way in the months leading up to this, so _they’ll_ be present for Sendak’s supervised visits and Sendak will _never_ be in our apartment or Lotor in his.

“If you let us leave, I can work on getting Lotor the therapy _I_ should have had, and I can get him into a school where he can socialise and make friends and move forward. If you try to keep us here, my lawyer will release the tapes you left lying about and you’ll be _ruined_ and I’ll probably get this house and your car and your _everything_ , so it’s a win-win for me either way. Don’t be an idiot, Shiro. Let us go. I’m a legal adult, so who I fuck isn’t up to you.”

Shiro stepped closer to Keith, who stumbled back and knelt down to Lotor as quickly as he could, and – sliding the emergency cell-phone into his hand – told him to run to the neighbour’s house and tell Allura _everything_ including about the abuse. Lotor was already halfway to the door when Shiro tried to give chase, and Keith was forced to dive in front of him and shove him back, until they wrestled on another with the knife constantly between them, and then – with a sigh of relief – Keith heard the front door slam shut. Shiro warned:

“You’re not getting out of here alive.”

“S-Shiro? You – You can’t –”

Keith struggled to breathe. He ran. He barely made it a few steps before Shiro dove upon him and tackled him to the ground, and – with barely any awareness of what happened – he felt something cold at his throat and was suddenly overcome with weakness. He was dizzy, as pins-and-needles spread through his fingertips, and he started to choke as warmth spread down his chest and soaked through his clothes. The last thing he ever heard was:

“You’re mine. _Forever_.”


	12. Drabble Epilogue: Shiro/Keith

Shiro pounded hard inside Keith.

The limp body was pale and lifeless, with glassy grey-blue eyes staring at the front door in a dilated manner, as the eighteen-year old hand reached out toward the door, as if desperate to get to his son and with his son the last thing on his mind. The red wound was angry and open, now no longer pumping out blood, but instead turning a murky dark colour and occasionally dripping out the odd drop from the corners. Shiro kept his upper clothes on him.

Only his trousers and underwear were removed, as Shiro thrust deep inside him with tears streaming down his face, and he hooked the legs of his brother over the crooks of his arms and lifted his behind for better access. The arousal coursed through him, as he mentally planned to empty the freezer and keep the body inside, but already he heard the sound of sirens in the distance and heard the skid of wheels on tarmac. He pounded harder, until the sound of balls upon buttocks echoed about the lounge with a vengeance.

“You made me do this, Keith,” he sobbed.

He came as the front door was thrown open. A police officer dragged him off the body with his cock still spurting come high into the air, until it landed on the officer’s leg, and the restraints were around his wrists even as the afterglow hit and overwhelmed him. The rest of the arrest was a blur, with his last memory of the event being shoved half-naked into the police car and looking out to see Lotor in Allura’s arms, as he looked through the window and saw the end of his trauma. He never saw Lotor again.


End file.
